Covert Ops Challenge/Transcript
Episode 2. Covert ops Challenge. * U.D.R.S Network central booting up After mission Report, Title Popular and Famous, a new threat rises. a world map was shows picking up a Intel shows reports on Jaycee shows She's W.I.A By Dark rituals at Toronto, Canada. U.D.R.S Nagitator: Nagitator online, Last time on total drama U.D.R.S. it was three years after pahkitew island was hosted by chris mclean, and a spin off series the Ridonculous race hosted by don. now a it's time for a campaign story report. *files are shown with pics of td seasons are being shown.* U.D.R.S Nagitator: Hyperion-Blue-GT and his friends, Lexia and hardenick are secure a package from a rag group of professionals and given to the specialist elite team, STIGNAS. Squad leader FUENTES was given by Hyperion-Blue for a delivery job and set off via Blackhawk helicopter. back at the HQ somewhere in muskota, Ontario. instructor Deyion is giving the trained members to formed a rescue challenge on Boney Island by avoid some dangerous woolly beavers, deadly geese dashes in and one operative who saves her teammates was genna, she's finally becomes a lifesaver by taking cover for tranquilize the Canadian geese. seven of U.D.R.S Recon was rescued by Hyperion-Blue's Team and Hardenick's Team, they attempt to escape by reaching the zodiac's boats and leave the island with no harm. at the celebration party, Jaycee came by to ask hardenick to take her to a site near at the ferry at Toronto for meeting a platinum clan member for a trade, an ambush was caused by a renegade girl named Sintana, who uses her Grunt to turn against at Hyperion-Blue-GT and Causes Jaycee for having a major injury by starting a war between U.D.R.S and the Dark Rituals. but who are they, what they want with Hyperion-Blue. Five months later after a major loss, he meet up with Director Telligent of U.D.R.S is giving him a mission priority to stop the dark rituals for turn against any the Unity alliance for retaliation, he accept the job and being assigned to be as covert ops team. Will Hyperion-Blue-GT would gather his friends for support. *End of transmission report.* '- Armory seting up' U.D.R.S Armory. 1:48 PM *the automatic door opens shows Hyperion-Blue-GT and Lexia have enter the armory for seeing some standnard and advanced gear and equipment. Lexia: Wow. no matter they have all sorts of advanced load outs in this one. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Well, you like to see how they got best equipment we need. *His smartphone heard calling from Director Telligent.* Director Telligent (On Phone): Ok Hyperion-Blue, your gear has been Recommend for disposal. you two will set every up to begin a prep for your challenge. *Hyperion-Blue-GT And Lexia are choosing a gear to set everything up with Lexia: So, what you think of my new look. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Wow. *Hyperion-Blue shows Lexia's hot gear with a nice looking style.* Lexia: Pretty cool with the same style in blue colored geared. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Well you look, amazing. *Someone Opens up the door.* Hardenick: My oh my, I hope you two won't go on a challenge without us as a team. Carden: (Grasps) Lexia? (Cheers) *Carden is happy to see lexia and hugged her for kindness.* Lexia: Hey carden, you look nice to join us. Carden: that's right BFF, We're all in this together. Gerry: That's right, we got everything we need. Angela: I hope you'll be happy to take on a request and I have some nice gear outfits would be use on our own mission. *the rest hyperion-blue's fellow friends are here at the armory.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: You're all being assigned. Fallken: We were called by names to be in a covert ops team, is it cool. Hardenick: say, we're make sure this is our mission to defend from those bad guys who wants a fight, we're giving them a fight. horizun: Don't worry, we have been chosen for our own gear and loadouts. Director Telligent: ok everyone, glad you all here. I'll be giving you a recommend gear and load outs at your disposal. Hardenick, you have the U.D.R.S Gear that you wear during the mission, that you will lead your troops as a sergeant but now a class rank sergeant take your command leadership with your men. Carden, I have found out that you have magic all over you. I asked researcher Stacey to worked on your skills with making magic abilities you will cast and a magical wings has been set up and ready to make you fly like a fairy you never been Before. Carden: Awww. you believe in magic too Director. Director Telligent: Exactly it is carden, Your loadouts will be using with something to keep your magic recharge while in battle. *Director Telligent shows carden a personal geared item.* Carden: A Micro SMG? Director Telligent: Try it out and see. *Carden Test fires to feel that it was plasma magic pulse.* Carden: Wow. it shoots with magic pallets. Director Telligent: My R&D troop specialist testing with energy pallets will be used replaced with bullets. *An R&D troop fires at the target and he shows researchers but one clap and the others are writing on clipboard for studying the results.* Horizun: pick me director, i'm next. Director Telligent: ok horizun, here's something I got for you. (Press a button) Your very own gear with a combat spear staff, try it out and feel it. *Horizun takes the combat spear staff and test it out to feel spins around and on guard.* Horizun: wow. I'm really starting to think that I was on high school cheerleading squad. Director Telligent: yes you are, but you have your best friend genna who's being very good with defense... DSS Agent: Excuse me Director, It's Commander Frostbite from the Arctic snowfighters on call and he sent Brezzy out to assigned for a covert ops team before she's arrived. Director Telligent: well, looks like she's here and feel better differently. Bring her in. *the door opens up and breezy standing there in her different skin normally.* Hardenick: Wow her skin is very cool as a fresh. Breezy: Hi guys, I'm very glad my team set me free from containing with my skin. but I'm here to be with you guys. *Breezy hugs with Lexia and she feels her energy.* Lexia: Burrr, how did they do to you and was with your strange energy? Breezy: that was my ice powers, I got fell into a magic cold water before how my skin turn out what happened. *Breezy's flashback has started out at Yukon, Canada. the arctic mountains. Breezy in her origin skin along with her teammates* Breezy: I was part of the arctic recon back when my skin was normal like a light tannish with brown hair, that I was following them to complete the snow hike for scouting and then. *A fallen piece of ice broke off by letting Breezy fall, an Snow fighter operative tries to grab Breezy's hand and see her fall into a pool of cold water.* Snowfighter operative: Breezy! *She screams before dive into the water and fainted that cause with ice energy glowing that turns her skin and hair into white. an another operative grab her while sleeping and carrying her * Breezy: I was fall off and felt into a cold pool of water that I feel cold, breeze, and alive inside of me. *Fade into white before breezy wakes up at the emergency containment room to see there are researchers are trapping her in a contained her to show her conditions and she see her mirror that her face was white and her hair was white twice. Breezy: Before I woke up, I was trapped in a containment room that I was quarantined with my ice powers. no idea I have that kind of power to make snow or ice, I feel not infected it was gift to bring with a snow new day for me. I asked the researchers about how make something creative, and they set me free for a false alarm that I was a different girl who has strong ice powers and it was thanks to Director Telligent who could help me to make control with my powers would be better to be different. *The researchers are confused at breezy using her ice powers to make a snow cone before Director Telligent asked one of the medical workers to release breezy and let go for a moment and sign the release form for her medical room.* Breezy: and that's how I was different with my skin that I got request before I meet you guys. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Wow no matter you almost drowned before your team saves you. Breezy: yeah, you really think I was being cold feeling. *Breezy smiles that it was cleaver* Director Telligent: Now next up is Gerry, your equipment was set up by your personal backpack with some hardware tech and a satellite dish will provide a scanner sweep and a SAT Com will be used to be visible on the map in your HUD visor. Gerry: Everything set up for my gear and I'll be support with my friends. that looks very good. Director Telligent: Angela, you are the best dress designer to make fine dress. you will have the big mech for trained pilots will be using a medium sized Battle goliath. Angela: wow director, you really given me a big one. Director Telligent: this is the only mech for you to used as a personal combat tank to gain controls for your skills. Angela: I can go for it. Stacey: You'll need your loadout before you get off without a battle mech. Lexia: Stacey, you look ready to help us. Stacey: Don't worry, you guys can't go without a medic. Fallken: and how would you do that? you're just a researcher. Stacey: Or am I. Sensler, come bring my arsenal to me. Sensler: Teeee errr weeee. Everyone: Huh? *Everyone see sensler was crawling over on the ground with Stacey's gear with a platform basket and it raise up to give it to stacey.* Stacey: Everyone, this is sensler. I create a four legged done who almost like a widow mine. but I make it a better size to be my trusty sidekick, say hi to everyone. Sensler: te eo te eo. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Wow. your very own drone who can help. Stacey: yeah, sensler is a keeper pet I always wanted to myself that made em a friend. now my gear has some double shields to defend itself automatically and this I put it on my wrist, a health boost recovery. this will stim injection to get you back up in full recovery health during the battle, and it also has heal stream will keep you guys whenever you need. Sensler: teer wiiii. Everyone: Wow. Director Telligent: and last but least, Genna, since you defend your team from a Canadian geese in boney island. I have made contact with some armor advancements workers could give you something special for making defense for yourself, and I think you have been chosen to try out. bring out the Adept Gear Mark IV. *Two U.D.R.S armor workers show genna a new gear that resembles a Protoss adept picture.* Genna: so that's my new armor? Director Telligent: Well I have made contact with the daelaam for having a work adjustments with some khalai Armor forge but i'll explain later before we face against sintana and her colleagues. we added a solar charge will be included to use to increase your Glave shield. Genna: Let me try it out. *Genna stands here before the automatic arms will surround her to commence armor preparations* Director Telligent: Nagitator, Begin setting genna's Adept gear. U.D.R.S Nagitator: Acknowledged Director, beginning gearing up. *The Mech arms are placing the parts on genna to formed a adept gear mark iv to placed the solar charge with a lightweight balance. the solar charge is setting up glowing increase the strength.* Genna: Are you sure this will be heavy? Director Telligent: This armor has light weight so you can carry normally, the GX-54 Glave Shield will provide defense for bashing your enemies when coming close. Genna: wow. I don't think this looks cool. Director Telligent: there is one more finishing touches, a new helmet visor with bulletproof glass will give some improvements. *a new helmet visor with a different model will be putting on Genna's head by putting on and she shows some specs initialized, it shown settings complete.* Genna: this looks cool. U.D.R.S Nagitator: Armor settings complete, Adept gear is online. Director Telligent: with your gear genna, the solar charge on your back is attached with a belt straps will keep maintain position, try it. *genna is taking a test with her new gear to see how she feels and started walking and she felt that was the right condition for her. Genna: amazing. I'm feel great, it's perfect. Director Telligent: now that's the right balance for you, you're good to go. Fallken: um what about me, Director. Do you sent me a gear. Director Telligent: Don't worry, I'll let you know so i will sent you latter on, your role is a engineer for Angela's battle mech. Help her fix it up when in a battle, your tools would give the opportunity to repair her mech as everything by the book. *Director Telligent handed the guide book to fallken.* Fallken: a guide to fix any mechanical vehicle in battle. Director Telligent: This will help to learn some craftsmanship skills to study some specs of each specific models throughout our fraction's respect. Fallken: Well, I'll might get started then. *Fallken is began reading some instructions to get started as a engineer.* Director Telligent: Hyperion-Blue-GT, I set you up as a nickname so our team will be representing as unity. Let's begin for our first step, On ground challenges was included so you can form your team up to pass the challenge. There are no eliminations for this season, I set up a priority challenges that involves Dark Ritual activity and it will take some time before I'll contact all you guys. Let's get started for your first challenge. *Director telligent is using a tablet to set up the first challenge that shows a thousand foot dive challenge.* Genna: were taking a thousand foot dive challenge for today. Director Telligent: that's right genna, for this challenge as a test jump off a thousand foot high into the water. As a moment, camp Wawanakwa was sunk and removed off the map on mustoka. I have found something to be used on air for open water on the lake. Hyperion-Blue-GT: whoa. We're not doing some skydiving skills for this. Director Telligent: We're not, I'll be using a VTOL Warship so I can ask the pilot to take you to the lake. Get some swimsuits on and I'll explain the briefing. *Director telligent walks off and the others are questioning about the first challenge.* U.D.R.S Training Facility - Hanger, 2:05 PM *Meanwhile, they're setting onboard on the VTOL Warship with their swimsuits on.* U.D.R.S VTOL Pilot: Looks the director told me to take you guys to the lake in exactly a thousand foot high, I always love watching total drama to make me laugh. Lexia: You're a total drama fan. U.D.R.S VTOL Pilot: that's right, I'm glad to see you guys and girls come together very differently. But man camp wawanakwa was being sunk by someone else who try to be careful, man tdas finale was best memories for this island. *cardens sits on board with Lexia.* Carden: (giggles), I'm so excited for take a long diving challenge is it great. Lexia: well you just don't want to get caught by some sharks. Carden: sharks are scary to harm us, I might avoid them. Lexia: you will BFF, We're in doing this for the first time. Hardenick: I don't like the looks of this. Genna: what do you mean. Hardenick: Sharks genna, there are my worst moment I always saw on tv. Genna: relax, you'll be overcome your fear. Director Telligent: ok, is everybody here? Lardenson: Wait! I'm coming to join you guys. Director Telligent: Dominion Specialist Lardenson, you really want to tag along? Lardenson: I'll be get started with this, a thousand foot high jump in the water would work. I'm just always supporting you guys, I just come way far from my home world but man this just only year 2017 and i just only far light years away from... Director Telligent: I'll imformed your emperor that he'll be ok with you on your own with us. but hey, he's the new leader better than his father who got out of the picture. Lardenson: yeah he just doing his best for his regime. -The 1,000 foot dive challenge. 2:14 PM *The VTOL Warship are flying on the sky. Hyperion-Blue-GT and his friends are sitting and standing there especially breezy covering her body up since her skin is white. Hardenick: So why do you brought your robe, it's challenge time. Breezy: I don't want to see everybody to think i'm being pale. Carden: You'll be fine Breezy, no girl would never making fun of you to see your skin it's very perfect for you. Breezy: you sure? Lexia: We won't make fun of you. Breezy: (Sigh) Ok. *The VTOL Pilot stops and maintain flight in a exact a thousand feet where the ring buoy was at lake, starting with some ring buoys where some few troops are setting up.* Director Telligent: Ok everyone, here's the main directive, we go after Sintana first, second warn Everyone about the Dark Rituals onslaught attack against us and third i have some couple of small strike team to give everything we got for storming any enemy territory led by the dark rituals. so we make sure we have a retaliation against our true foe that makes the platinum clan upset about Jaycee's coma stuck. First up is Lexia. Lexia: Ok, I'm up for this diving jump. Pretty easy. Director Telligent: We detected some sharks are coming on the outside of the lake, we have troops for holding position until you reach the safe zone. *cut to the sharks where several U.D.R.S Troops are standing by to hold.* U.D.R.S operative: I hope this job would be rescuing young troops by those sharks. U.D.R.S Operative: luckily some magnets would protects us by getting eaten. *both operatives are laughing about sharks and magnets Lexia: oh my, well this would be my first jumping off to the lake. Anyone want to go first. *few of the others are standing there waiting, and breezy is raising a hand for taking the next one.* Breezy: I'll go next after you. all: wow. Gerry: if you want to jump into the safe spot, maybe you just take your robe off and see your self. Breezy: well I have brought my own bikini right. Director Telligent: of course you can't hide your own full skin forever, just see it for yourself. *the rest of the team is waiting for breezy decision.* Breezy: (sigh) ok. *breezy takes her robe off and unveiled her full white skin that she's wears her swimsuit. And everyone is feeling amazed of her new look.* Angela: wow breezy, you look very cool. Breezy: Cool as a soft breeze. Lexia: whoa. No matter you have your body cover in white, like it. Director Telligent: Your first jump starts now Lexia. Lexia: Ok, here goes. *lexia takes the first jump, and then she reaches the lake in the safe spot. She made it safely and waved at them. Hardenick and Carden are cheering for Lexie.* Hardenick: wooo! Lexia, you rock! Nail that safe spot. Carden: way to go BFF. Gerry: that's what I'm talking about. breezy: I'm next. *breezy takes the jump before director telligent gives a tip.* Director Telligent: don't forget, you have ice powers, just stay low not to engage. Breezy: ok, I have to do this. *she jumps off and starting screaming before she's close her eyes by using her hand by using her ice powers to make a slide to reach the safe spot. She's opened her eyes and saw a straight ice slide where she made.* Breezy: (Grasps). Oh my, that was so close. U.D.R.S operative: well that almost less of it. *an ice slide was made before she's safely in the safe spot.* Hardenick: I told her that she be careful with her powers. Lardenson: whenever this diving challenge is? That I'm in it, to complete this jump. *lardenson jumps off to reach the center, but landed at the large buoys was hit hard and sink off in the safe water spot.* U.D.R.S Operative: oh my gosh Lardenson. U.D.R.S Operative 2: Don't tell me he jumped off at the outside?! *an operative see Lardenson that if he's safe or not by knocking out cold.* U.D.R.S Operative: yep, he's definitely safe I guess. Horizun: ouch, that's gonna hurt. Lardenson: i'm alright guys, those two troops gave me a med pack for patching me up. But man this diving challenge gives a little warm up, just hop on in and reach the safe spot. Horizun: he's right, we can't wait around here, let's jump off over the center. *Horizun jumps off and feel screaming in excited. Stacey falls down, Fallken falls into the water. Fallken: Wooo! i'm gonna feel so good! *Gerry is up to begin his next jump.* Gerry: Alright, this is gonna be my best. *Angela is next.* Angela: Ok. here i go. *Angela is jumping off the VTOL diving into the water safe zone.* Angela: Woo! i did it. i dived in that perfect spot! (Cheering). *He falls off and he heard screaming saying yeah. carden feels scared to jump when director Telligent asks her.* Carden: um, it looks scared. do I have to jump right to the center, there's sharks out in the water. Director Telligent: Don't worry carden, you'll be fine to overcome. *Genna walks by to make carden calm.* Genna: You can do it carden, Lexia is waiting for you. *carden sees Lexia down there, seeing smiling by waving at her.* Lexia: we're waiting for you carden, you can do it. *carden tries to make a jump to the center of the safe water, she felt screaming fall down and reaches the safe spot. She splashes and then she made it safe, the others are cheering for carden's bravery. They grab her for doing a good job.* Breezy: you look great that you survived the thousand feet jump. Carden: yeah right, this look very cool. Lexia: come on Genna, you're next. Hardenick: looks like you're the last girl to jump. Genna: I was wondering, you wouldn't know there were sharks on that lake. Hardenick: wait! There sharks on this lake?! *hardenick was looking down on the sharks surrounding around the ring buoys and he felt scared.* Hardenick: Well um I'll be the last one. Director telligent: the last one is for Hyperion-Blue-GT, Class Sargent. Hardenick: what? Why. Genna: He just saving his strength to make his last attempt so jump first and I'll do it. Hardenick: well make me, and I'll be your guy. *a U.D.R.S VTOL Pilot pushed genna and hardening off the VTOL Warship, falling off into the lake. hardenick and genna splashes in the safe water, the two made it safely and hardenick smiles at genna before she blushes then she's tries to keep it cool.* U.D.R.S VTOL pilot: I bet the two would hooked up together to make a good time. Director Telligent: if you're on piloting oh this Warship, but who else? U.D.R.S VTOL pilot: I set the autopilot on for a moment. *the vtol pilot pointed with Hyperion-blue-gt and director telligent saw where a flight steer was activated automatically by itself.* U.D.R.S VTOL pilot: I'll just get back on my seat so I can wait for all of you to get back to HQ. *U.D.R.S VTOL Pilot walked back to his pilot seat to wait for standing by.* Director telligent: this is your chance Hyperion-Blue-GT, Your team is counting on you. I set up a mobile operations base to travel around the world to help with the other U.D.R.S in need of a new group of unique members who has magic, combat, soldier, scientist, mysterious, stealth, popular, and leadership will be united as one to become a new Covert ops, that you'll be part of it to support. Hyperion-Blue-GT: My own Covert ops team? Director telligent: your covert ops team, that's how I set it up for you to lead your team to defend our faction. I'll inform legendary leader leunites, to let him know that you'll be taking some missions that involves dark ritual activities will be active and I'll keep you and team in touch when there was trouble going on, we have to sort things out together. Hyperion-Blue-GT: I guess that I'm in for this mission. I'll take the last dive. *Hyperion-Blue-GT was standing there waiting to close his eyes and channeled his mind. And the others are waiting for him, patiently. Horizun: come on Lieutenant, you can do it. *as he standing there before his eyes started to open, and he's ready to dive out from the VTOL Warship, he screams in bravery to reach the center of the safe zone. And the rest saw Hyperion-blue-gt's diving position, he focused at the ring water and he passed safely.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: yeah! *they cheered him for doing a excellent job doing a wonderful dive.* Hardenick: just like we watch TDI episode 2, awesome. *hardenick double thumbs up for Hyperion-blue-gt, and a VTOL Warship slows in. Opening the ramp before director telligent standing there.* Director Telligent: Looks like you all passed, you'll now be part of your covert ops team to take on some missions to fight against the Dark rituals. You're all coming with me to show you your new mobile base of operations before heading back to HQ, I hope you all enjoyed your first challenge and battle will begin to fight for our unity. -The mobile base operation center U.D.R.S Training Facility, Ontario. 2:36 PM *The VTOL Warship landed back to the HQ At the landing zone. The team walked together to enter the vehicle garage * Director Telligent: Ok everyone, this is your new mobile operation command center and it's preparing and ready to go. You will about to see it with a new home just for you guys. *Director telligent turned the lights on by showing a trailer and a truck was revealed * Hardenick: wow. They just made this new style for this one, what's inside of it. Director telligent: they have everything inside this trailer includes, three rooms. The Garage bay in the back, will be placed any vehicles for only two rides. The second room is the Briefing room slash armory, this will be your preparations for each mission to have some intel, your gear, and your loadouts will be placed before you're ready to go. You'll be using with defense cannons by this computer controls. third and last, this will be your rooms to sleep in and the small kitchen will have you eat by morning, lunch, and dinner after you refreshed. So what do you guys think. *the rest if the team is feeling until they clapped for showing the demonstration for a new mobile base and hardenick is excited * Hardenick: Yeah! This is very cool to have our own base to explore around some places. Genna: so if we have only one mobile base. How we supposed to fit in? Director Telligent: perhaps there's only an extra will be upgrading this one will updated. Cheval. *the mobile trailer was upgrade into a two story with a better sized. And a door was open shows cheval was revealed to introduce himself.* Director Telligent: This is Cheval, he's a supporter specialist who will keep track of your progress reports from missions and he will explain. *cheval walks in to Hyperion-Blue-gt and his team for explanation.* Cheval: As I'm here for all of you as a team. I will be offered to help you for your journey to support the TD Community. as for the statement, we looking for some members of our team would join you as well. But there will be your strength test I set up for you Hyperion-Blue-GT. *cheval shows Hyperion-blue-gt a mind implant device on his hand.* Cheval: this mind implant device will place behind your neck to check some conditions of your mind to feel something has found a issue that affects inside oby connect to your head by criticism. *h give the mind implant device to Hyperion-blue-gt to test it out.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: I'll be fine. Stacey: don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. I'll be reading some results when you're done. *He put it on to make him feel struck in his head by taking a struggle. The rest of his team feel concerned and Lexia is holding Hyperion-blue-gt on his shoulder to stay with him, he almost finished the condition before he's about to take the implant Device off until he finally done the results.* Gerry: his mind was very safe, and he has some mind issues to deal with it. Stacey: mind implant results, 58% of his free control and 42% of being forced. His active results is good, he's ready to go. Hyperion-Blue-GT: (breathing), what was that feeling inside. stacey: that would be a inner rage inside of you, the channels of your rage by taking a lot of pressure, your strength will have some psionic around you to feel unleashed. Hyperion-Blue-GT: I have to be more careful that I feel paranoid. Cheval: Don't worry, I'll be helping you, I have some enhancements for you and your team's gear and abilities will be improved your reputation and respect as you complete. Angela: there will be some side challenges will be needed as well. Cheval: Precisely. Carden: there will be no eliminations as well. Cheval: not on this one, this is a campaign for us. Hardenick: nice, we can go on certain places together. Wooo! Genna: we're not taking a vacation, we're on a mission to stop the dark rituals remember. Hardenick: yeah. We are going on the mission. Director Telligent: But first, I will have a interview with someone else. But I know someone who will. *cut the outside of the preparation ceremony to give Hyperion-blue-gt and his friends are standing at the press taking snapshots * - Downtown, Toronto, Canada. 3:10 PM Hyperion-Blue-GT: um hello. I'm Hyperion-blue-GT, were U.D.R.S and we're here to assist the total drama for a new season as fans. *the rest of the press are started chatting.* Male press: is it true, you and your oc's are willing to watch a new total drama season? female press: does Celebrity manhunt will gonna have a interview about your group? Male press 2: can you have what it takes, that you're competing to this show? male press 3: will the the rest of the tdi casts will return? female press 2: is there anyway for the producers would do some contract? *the rest of the press are continued chatting and he gives a question.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: ok everyone, it's only for a awhile on this show. I don't compete to the show and I brought my fellow oc's as my friends who supported each other. But some of total drama fans who has a wonderful artwork to support the community, the drama, the laughs, and the love for the interest. And I will be supporting all of you for your inspiration. *everyone is applauding at Hyperion-Blue-GT and his friends as covert ops team to welcome.* *cut to a unknown room where a radio was heard by Hyperion-blue-GT.* Hyperion-Blue-GT (on radio): Thank you Total Drama, we are looking forward for a new season. News announcer: and that all for the news everyone. Now next up... *a dark ritual agent turns off the radio and he starts talking* Darkhunter: Sintana, We heard some U.D.R.S are supporting for a new td season. What else should we do. Sintana: so it's been five months after I murdered that jay sister girl, and U.D.R.S are taking some inspiration to the TD community. *She turns around half of her face with her mean look.* Sintana: We'll make sure our plans if we have to wait before we're making for our next task. *episode ends* Category:Total drama Fan-Fiction Category:Script